A Moment With Shooting Phantom
by btamamura
Summary: After Phantom's drill shaft is damaged, Kuroudo is feeling a bit guilty. Phantom reassures him in a new realm.


A Moment With Shooting Phantom  
  
yamitammy  
  
"Don't worry. I'll repair it and it will be good as new," Jin stated to his best friend.  
  
"Sure," Kuroudo replied quietly. He was looking over his Crush Gear named Shooting Phantom.  
  
After a few minutes, Kuroudo faced Jin and Jirou. "Guys, I'd like to be alone for a while. Is that okay?" he asked inaudibly.  
  
Jin nodded. He knew how Kuroudo felt about his Crush Gear. "Sure. Come on, Jirou. You can help me find some settings perfect for your match tomorrow."  
  
"Will you be okay, Kuroudo?" Jirou queried.  
  
"I'll be fine. Please, I just need to be alone."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Kuroudo," Jirou replied as he and Jin left the room.  
  
Kuroudo sighed. "I'm really sorry about this, Shooting Phantom. You had to fight damaged. It could've gotten worse." He put his hand on his gear and started to place the drill back in place. He held his gear up to his heart and closed his eyes.  
  
Kuroudo found himself in a new place. 'Where am I?' He then noticed a cloaked figure in front of him. 'Is that U-Ya?'  
  
"Kuroudo," the figure spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"Phantom?"  
  
The figure nodded. "Do not feel bad about the damage. It wasn't your fault. I just pushed myself too hard, that's all."  
  
"I wish I could feel better from those words, but I can't. One of a gear fighter's most important duties is to see to it that their gear is in top shape before a match or the gear can be damaged, just like Garuda Eagle was a few months ago. You're my new gear and you're already in need of urgent repair. I just feel awful about this."  
  
"Don't feel bad, my friend. You and I are a team and I'll always come through for you, just as you would for me. I know I will be repaired. We're a team and always will be, just like your former gear Shooting Mirage, the gear I'm based on."  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"Hush now, Kuroudo. Do not worry. I will be fine. I'm not severely damaged, I just have a crack in my drill shaft. Sure, when I fought against Shigetsu this afternoon I did feel a bit of pain, but I didn't want to upset you by mentioning it."  
  
"Phantom, I'd be upset if the same thing that happened to Garuda Eagle happens to you. That can happen if I neglect my responsibilities of taking care of you. Like you said, we're a team. I've got to help my team-mate, right?"  
  
"Just like Jin is doing for you, my friend."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I promise that I will not have the same fate as Garuda Eagle, I promise with all of my soul. I promise with all of my heart. Kuroudo, everything will be fine. I will be repaired and we'll both beat Gaiki together. I know we will."  
  
"I promise you will not end up like other gear that have faced against Gaiki and Takeshi. I will not allow it. Even if it means I have to forfeit when you're in danger."  
  
"No. If I have to be destroyed, I'd prefer it to happen in an honorable gear fight. It's what's in the heart of every Crush Gear, to fight a well- fought battle, even if they're destroyed."  
  
"You'd rather be destroyed than lose?"  
  
"Yes, Kuroudo, that's how all Crush Gear feel. Do you remember what happened with Dino Spartan? Although everybody including you was telling Jin to quit the match, Dino Spartan wouldn't allow it. He fought on, even though he was then destroyed, but repaired and used again in battle after the Budokan Cup. And even though Garuda Eagle was dying, she wanted to finish the match against Thunder Horn and win as its final victory. She wanted to do that for Kouya. We sacrifice ourselves for our fighters, even when we know the odds are against us."  
  
"I always knew Crush Gear were noble fighters."  
  
"We never want to give up. Gear fighters and their gear are a team, always have been and always will be. You and Shooting Mirage were a team for five years, and now, our team will shine through."  
  
"Thank you, Phantom. I promise we will have that match against Gaiki."  
  
"I look forward to it. It's time for you to go back now. You're welcome here to talk to me anytime, my friend. Other fighters will meet the souls of their gear in time, so please don't tell anybody about our meeting."  
  
"I promise. I'll see you soon, Phantom."  
  
"Goodbye, Kuroudo."  
  
Kuroudo opened his eyes and found himself back in the room. 'I actually communicated with Phantom. I won't fail her, we will have that match, she will be repaired and no longer in pain. I will not forfeit my match against Takeshi, she doesn't want me to.'  
  
A few days later, Kuroudo was due to have his match, but Jin was one minute late. He missed out on fighting Takeshi. He broke his promise. As his eyes closed while he cried, he felt himself being transported to where he first communicated with Shooting Phantom.  
  
"Kuroudo, why are you crying?" Phantom asked as she moved closer to her fighter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Phantom. You won't be having that match. You were ready for it and now you can't have it," Kuroudo replied sadly.  
  
"Is that all, or is it also because you can see Jin really is your best friend and you're crying out of joy as well?"  
  
"Yes, it's that too, but still, I'm so sorry, Phantom. I broke my promise."  
  
"No, you didn't do anything. My shaft was stubborn and wouldn't fit properly. You have no reason to apologise." She wrapped her arms around the blonde gear fighter.  
  
"But, if you feel you need to cry, then cry. I'm here for you."  
  
Kuroudo nodded and continued to weep silently. "I'm so sorry, Phantom," he whispered. "You'll never get to have the match against Gaiki now."  
  
"Maybe not now, but maybe next time. It's no problem, I'm okay with it."  
  
Kuroudo looked up and smiled. "You always know what to say to help me."  
  
"It's one of my duties. To help my fighter. Right now, you're feeling bad so I must help you. Besides, I want to help you. You tried to help me, both you and Jin did."  
  
"Thank you, Phantom."  
  
"No, thank you, Kuroudo. You're the best. I feel it is time for you to go again. Jin needs you with him right now."  
  
"Okay. Thanks again, Phantom."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kuroudo. This never would've happened if we had made it in time," Jirou said to the older gear fighter.  
  
"Jirou, don't apologise. Listen, I know you and Jin did the best you could. Please. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. Thank you," Kuroudo replied as he held Shooting Phantom.  
  
"We both thank you and Jin, Jirou," Phantom said from her realm.  
  
Kuroudo heard that and smiled mentally. 'Phantom, someday, we will have that match against Takeshi and Gaiki, just like I promised. Someday, my friend.'  
  
"That's right. Someday, my friend," Phantom replied softly.  
  
Owari  
  
Kuroudo-Hi, Kuroudo Marume here. I'm the disclaimer announcer for this fic since it's a Crush Gear Turbo fanfiction. yamitammy doesn't own Crush Gear Turbo, its characters or the Crush Gear. She did make up the Realm for Crush Gear Souls. I hope you enjoyed reading this as yamitammy worked on this 1:00am one Sunday morning. Her pills kept her awake. 


End file.
